This invention relates to a method and apparatus for resistive load voltage compensation. When a high voltage pulse activates a number of electrical components, e.g., solenoid valves, there is a voltage loss in the control wires leading to the electric components. This loss is proportional to the load so that when only one electrical component is activated, the load is light, and when a significant number of the electrical components is activated, the load is heavy.
The present invention solves this problem in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.